


[podfic] So, the Hawk's in his Nest

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Nesting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The author's thoughts on certain situations Clint makes Phil deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] So, the Hawk's in his Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So, the Hawk's in his Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15397) by scifigrl47. 



> I randomly came across this post on Tumblr and just HAD to record it. I have also wondered about Phil's never-ending patience with Clint's snubbing SHIELD approved nests, LOL. Suddenly, it all makes sense!

Cover Art provided by [dr-kara](http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/22973883304/nest-making-is-complicated-this-inspired-by).

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:04:06 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Avengers/So%2C%20the%20Hawk%27s%20In%20His%20Nest.mp3) | **Size:** 3.75 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Avengers/So%2C%20the%20Hawk%27s%20In%20His%20Nest.m4b) | **Size:** 1.06 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
